Teenagers
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Sara adopts a teenager, will she help out the little Grissom Sara problem?


Title: Teenagers  
Rating: R could change to NC-17  
Summary: When Sara adopts a teenager things will change.  
When the teenager starts to notice that theres some tension between  
Grissom and Sara thing will change.

Authors note: Hey I'm sorry I havn't wrote in a while, School has  
taken up most my time, but its something I have to do.

Chapter One: The New Girl

Sara walked into work with big news for everybody.  
She had adopted a teenage girl named Erica, and she would be coming  
to the lab after school.

Sara had told Catherine already and had asked her not to say  
anything but knowing Catherine everyone would know by now.

Sure enough when she walked into the break room everyone started  
asking questions.  
She was relieved when lunch came, and when Grissom asked her to come  
join him in his office to talk she was feeling much better.

" So Sara hows everything going with Erica?"  
" Things are going pretty good why?"

" Well because I know how teenagers are, there very different."  
Sara started to laugh.  
" Wow you make it sound like they're wierdos or something."  
Grissom smiled, he never was good at wording anything.

Then a knock came at Grissoms door and without him saying come in or  
getting up and opening the door he watched as a young girl, probebly  
around 15 walked in and said," Okay if theres any clothing off  
please put it on I don't want to see ya'll getting freaky!"

Sara's mouth fell open in shock.  
" What did you just say!"  
Then Greg popped him head in and handed her a 10 dollar bill and she  
knew it was a bet.  
" Sorry guys I had to say it, 10 dollars alot of money to me."

The girl looked at Grissom and then at Sara and said," Ya know the  
way you talked about him I thought he'd be a hotty, but I guess we  
have different tastes. But he is kinda cute for an older guy."

Sara looked at Grissom and turned red.  
" So um Erica do you have any homework?"  
" Yeah."  
" What are you doing?"  
" Something bout bugs, I dont know I'm just gonna guess because I  
know nothing about them."

Grissom spoke up.  
" I um... know alot about bugs, I'm an entomologist, I could help  
you if you wanted me too?"  
The girl smiled.  
" Really?"  
" Sure."

" Okay well let me go get something to drink and I'll be right back."  
" Okay."

2 Hours Later after Shift

" So Sara um... you like Grissom huh?"  
" Why would you think that?"  
" I guess I can just tell by the way you two act towards each other  
and look at each other."

" We dont look or act to each other any different than anybody else   
does."  
Sara was smiling while saying that last bit, she knew they did flirt  
but she didn't know it was that noticable.

" Yes you do!"  
" I can tell he wants to get in bed with you!"  
" Hey watch it, watch it!"  
" Sorry it's just, I don't know have you ever asked him to go on a   
date?"

Sara's facial expressions fell.  
" Yeah, um... he said NO."  
" I bet it just wasn't the right time, I bet if you aske dhim now  
he'd say yes."

" Don't think so, he loves his career more than anything, and one  
part of dating me would mean putting his job in danger. He wouldn't  
do it."

Erica smiled and thought,' We'll see about that!'

Chapter Two: Erica's Plan

Erica walked into Sara's work and had a plan, she had been thinking  
about nothing but getting something to happen between them the  
entire day.  
Now it was time to see if she could get her plan work!

She walked to the breakroom where she found them both sitting and   
looking over case notes and having coffee.

" Hey Sara I have a problem."  
" Whats wrong?"  
" I well, I cant say."  
" No you started it now tell."

Grissom looked at her.  
" Do you need me to leave, I can?"  
" NO it's just, What do you do when you really really like this guy,  
and he likes you too but everytime you try and ask him out or  
something he just like freezes up? It's like he's reeling me in and  
then letting me back out. He can't make up his mind."

" Well um... Just try to do your best and try to get over him, if he  
doesn't come forth with his feelings then he's not worth your time  
at all, Just move on!"

Erica saw Grissom's face go from one of amusement to one of sadness.  
She was screaming 'Yes' inside her head, her plan was working so far.

" So I should just give up on him?"  
" Yeah, look if he hasn't made a move then he probebly won't ever  
make one."

" Yeah I thought of that, but this is the first time I've ever felt  
this way about a guy, I mean I've had other boyfriends but he's  
different."

Sara smiled.  
" I know what your talking about, the guy I liked did the same  
things, and then I heard him talking and he just really said that he   
couldn't give up what he needed to give up if we could be together."

" Ok, well I'm gonna go talk to Greg."

Grissom's mouth was dropped open.  
He spoke before he thought.  
" You heard me?"  
Sara just looked at him in shock.  
" Um...Y..Yeah I did."  
" Sara you have to understand something I wasn't myself in that  
room, I was tired and I wasn't thinking very clearly."

" So what? You still said it."  
As Sara walked to the door he stood up and said," Come to my office."  
It was a demand.

Chapter Three: Holy Shiz!

Sara went to Grissom's office and was suprised when she felt his  
hands on her shoulders.  
He turned her quickly so that she was facing him and they were only  
inches apart.

An image flashed through her head on them laying on his office floor.  
Sweat pouring, breath on breath, and skin on skin.  
Her fingers running up and down his spin, and her waist wrapped  
around his naked body, holding him close to her while he thrusted  
into her with everything he had.

His voice brought her out fo her daydream.  
" Sara?"  
She looked up at his lips only inches away from hers.  
" Yes?"  
" Have you really gotten over me, given up on me?"  
She looked into his misty blue eyes and whispered," No, I could  
never get over you Griss."

She watched almost as if in slow motion as his lips found hers soft  
at first but then the kiss turned demanding.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body to his hard, causing  
his rock hard erection to press against her sending shockwaves of  
pleasure thorughout her body.

If only that almost made her come she wondered what it would be like  
with him inside of her.  
The pure thought of it made her moan into his mouth.

He pushed her ontop of his desk causing his lamp and paperwork to go  
flying to the floor.  
He ran his hands up her long, and beautiful legs.  
He had had fantasys about those damn sexy legs of hers, now they  
were going to become reality.

Sara had him down to his boxers and she was wearing only a thong and  
bra when he suddenly stopped her.  
She looked into his eyes and thought to herself,'If he stops now,  
I'm leaving!'

But she realised that he was getting something from his wallet, she  
gave him a curious look when he turned back around with a condom in  
his hand.

" What do you sleep with so many women that you carry condoms around  
in your wallet?"  
He smiled and said," No but I have this one because I took it from  
Greg, he had a pack doing an expeiriment and dropped one that he  
hadn't used adn I picked it up and just never got rid of it."

" Well now it can be put to good use huh?"  
Sara licked his neck down to his collar bone and bit down causing  
him to moan.

Meanwhile In The Breakroom

"So Erica do you know where Sara is?"  
" I have no idea, probebly with Grissom somewhere, I wish that  
someone would just lock them in a room together."

Greg smiled.  
" Why do you say that?"  
" Oh come on they have a thing for each other, and they need to just  
get it over with and get it on!"  
Greg laughed. " Your cool, I'm glad you came here."  
Erica laughed. " Me too, I'm gonna go to Grissom's office adn see if  
she isn't in there."

" Be carefull they could be in the middle of a lil something   
something!"  
" Greg if they where I'd record the audio on my phone and bring it  
to ya!"

Erica walked to Grissom's office and was about to walk in when she  
heard something that she thought she would never hear!  
" Oh...God...Grissom!"  
(Thump, Thump)  
" Sara...Oh...Shit!"  
Erica was trying so hard not to laugh she pulled out her phone and  
started to record everything, after 30 seconds she ran back to find  
Greg.

" Hey Greg, Oh my God you wont beleive this!"  
" What, is there a living dead guy in the morgue?"  
" Nope, better listen to this!"

Erica started playing her recording and after a few seconds Greg  
grabbed the phone and then recorded it with his phone.  
" Man, this is big!"  
" Wait til Nick hears this, and don't worry you wont be mentioned."  
" Ok, so I guess I'll wait in here til their done."

Back In Grissom's Office

Sara could feel the wood splinters underneith her fingernails from  
his desk. She was holding on for dear life as he thrust into her  
like she never thought was possible.

She could feel that he was close and she was too, but she had  
already been brought to bliss 3 times.  
" Oh...Harder Gil!"  
" This...mazing..love.y!"  
He could barely talk, and she never wanted this to stop.  
Grissom could feel the end near and called out her name while his  
fantasys were being played out.

Both panting and clinging to each other Sara heard him say," God   
Sara I love you so much."  
Sara let tear escape her eye.  
" I love you to Gil."

20 Minutes Later

Greg and everyone else was talking about how it was about time that  
Grissom and Sara got together.  
When they walked in the room went silent, then Greg yelled out,"  
Yeah, You did it, you did it all shift long!"

Everyone started clapping and laughing while Grissom and Sara looked  
at each other and blushed.

Grissoms voice was almost silent.  
" How did you guys find out?"  
Greg had loaded it up on the labs computer and played it through the   
system.

As the recording played on Grissom and Sara turned even redder.  
" Okay, thats enough Greg I want that erased and give me your tape!"  
Greg looked sad but he made three copies so he handed his first one  
over to Grissom.

Greg winked at Erica who only smiled and blushed.

Someimes a teenager is all it takes!

THE END


End file.
